Messenger Olimpiano
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Percy e alguns amigos e dois deuseus,usam o msn.Pra quem isso vai sobrar?#Resumo péssimo#.
1. Aviso

**Avisos:**

**1**-Gente,vai ser a primeira fic Pj que eu posto,mas isso não é um capítulo.É para avisar que A IDÉIA NÃO FOI MINHA,eu já tinha visto fics assim no Nyah Fanfiction e nos tumblrs,mas qualquer semelheça que tiver com outras fics desse tipo é o meu subconsciente.

**2**-Aqui Rachel não se tornou o oráculo,mas mesmo assim Percy namora com Annabeth.**  
><strong>

**3-**Personagens(Nome do msn/dimutivo*/nome original):

=percy=/**P**/Percy Jackson.

%nico%/**N**/Nico Di Ângelo.

Annabethª/**A**/Annabeth Chase.

^Thalia^/**T**/Thalia Grace.

$Grover$/**G**/Grover.

#Cronnor £ Travis Stoll#/**CeT**/Cronnor £ Travis Stoll.

*Afrodite*/**AF**/Afrodite.

\~Apolo~/**AP**/Apolo.

!Rachel!/**R**/Rachel Dare.

**Pedido**:

Gente,isso aqui ta muito parado,por favor,postem história nem que tenha um capítulo (feito a minha),comentem,adicione aos favoritos,conversem,reclamem, mas movimenta isso tem conta no Nyah e posta lá,poste aqui também.

**Promessa:**

Eu prometo postar no máximo em uma semana e meia o capítulo de verdade,porque to terminando ele.


	2. Messanger Olimpiano

********Disclaimer:******Nada me pertence,tudo pertence a Rick Riordan.**

**N/A:Se não está entendendo quem fala o que,volte pro capítulo anterior.**

**Súmario:Percy e alguns amigos e dois deuseus usam o quem isso vai sobrar?**

**Essa fic é dedicada a Bia Kosta(que não tem conta aqui),minha amiga que leu primeiro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Conversa de Annabeth e Thalia.<span>  
>Thalia esta online.<br>Annabeth esta online.  
>A-Oiii.<br>T-Oi.  
>A-Tudo bem?<br>T-Hum...  
>A-Como ta as caçadoras?<br>T-Bem...  
>A-Thalia vc ta me evitando?<br>T-Droga Annabeth!Eu tou tentando ver F.R.I.E.N.D.S!  
>A-Ah..ok.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Conversa 2<span>

=percy= esta online

%nico% esta online

P-Oi.

N-Oi.

P-Td bem?

N-Td e com vc?

P-Tudo.

P-...

N-...2.

P-Vamos chamar gente pra conversa?

N-Ok...

Annabethª esta na conversa

^Thalia^ esta na conversa

$Grover$ esta na conversa

#Cronnor £ Travis Stoll# esta na conversa

*Afrodite* esta na conversa

\~Apolo~/ esta na conversa

!Rachel! esta na conversa

P-Quem botou Apolo?

N-Eu e quem botou Afrodite?

P-Hum...Eu.

A-Eu quero saber que botou Rachel...

N-Eu é que não fui né?

A-Percy!

P-Ahn...Fui eu.

A-Idiota...

P-Só pq botei Rachel?

Af-Só falta Calypso...

P-Cala a boca Afrodite.

A-Quem é Calypso?

P-Ninguém...

Af-Vc diz ninguém agora,mas antes...

A-Perseu Jackson!Quem é essazinha pior que Rachel?

R-Ei não me mete no meio não e esssazinha?

A-Essazinha sim e te meto no meio quando quiser.

=percy= não pode responder pois esta ocupado.

C£T-Cara,isso tá massa.

R-Cara,isso tá massa 2.

T-Aff,vou sair dessa conversa só vi agora qe eu tava aqui tava assintido glee e xau manes e Annabeth.

^Thalia^ saiu dessa conversa

A-Vou matar Percy,eu já volto.

Annabeth não pode responder pois esta ausente.

G-Alguém sabe quem é essa Calypso?

R-Eu não e vcs?

C£T-Imagine nós ?

N-Eu não sei.

Ap-Eu não...Com o passado sou ruim,e vc Afrodite?

Af-Eu?

N-Vc sim,vc que mencionou ela.

G-Apoiado.

R-Apoiado2.

C£T-Apoiado3.

AP-Apoiado 4.

AF-Mas eu não quero que Atena e Poseidon venham brigar comigo...

CeT-Então porque falou dela aqui?

AF-Aff um ciúminho não mata...

G-Pra Annabeth sim.

CeT-Pra Annabeth sim 2.

R-Pra Annabeth sim3.

N-Como vc sabe Rachel?

R-Eu já fui vitima...

P-Socorro,socorro!

CeT-Rsrs eu não queria ser Percy agora.

N-Dois.

G-Três.

AP-Quatro.

AF-Cinco.

R-Seis.

N-Mas Afrodite vc não escapa,diga agora quem é essa Calypso.

Af-É uma pessoa.

R-Meio sangue?

Af-Ah não.

R-Então de quem é?

Af-Xau.

Afrodite não pode responde pois esta offline.

AP-Foje,né irmazinha.

P-Alguém me ajuda!Annabeth desistiu de entrar por enquanto,mas ela vai voltar!

CeT-Primeiro vc nos deve uma explicação.

P-Apolo não tem uma Calypso antiga?Ótimo.

Ap-Sério que ela fez isso de novo?

P-Sim.

R-E nós?

P-Só vou contar pra Nico:p,qual é teu telefone Nico?

N-942-818.

p-Ah ok.

G-E eu percy?

P-Vc não entederia.

G-Plutz,valeu...

CeT-kkkk...e eu?

R-É percy e eu?

P-Eu não tenho intimidade suficiente com vcs e Apolo é um deus.

R-E eu não intimidade suficiente?Faça me o favor!Mesmo depois D'Coisa?

P-Eu...Não Rachel tenho intimidade demais com vc.

Cet-Que coisa?

N-Que coisa?2

G-Que coisa?3

AP-Que coisa?4

P-Rachel!Só quem sabia era Charles e voce ta me criando problemas...

CeT-Que Charles?

N-Que Charles?2

G-Que charles?3 E putz cara vc ta me escondendo muita coisa...

Ap-Que Charles?4

P-Foi mal Grover e Charles Oliveira.

CeT-Como ele é?

P-Loiro,alto e magro.

CeT-Idade?

P-18.

CeT-Ele não existe.

P-O que?Claro que existe.

Cet-Não existe não,vc inventou ele pra agente não descobrir o que aconteceu,invadimos o banco de dados do Estados Unidos.

P-Ok..Vou falar.

N-Fala logo.

P-Tem certeza que querem que eu fale?

Ap-Tenho.

R-Tenho.

AP-Tenho.

CeT-Tenho.

G-Tenho.

P-Bom,vou abrir outra aba.

=percy= não pode responder pois está ocupado.

%nico%não pode responder pois está ocupado.

$Grover$ não pode responder pois está ocupado

#Cronnor £ Travis# não pode responder pois está ocupado.

!Rachel! não pode responder pois está ocupado.

\~Apolo~/ não pode responder poia está ocupado.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Conversa 3<span>**  
>P-Bom antes da guerra eu num tava saindo muito com Rachel?<p>

G-Si.

N-Sim.

CeT-Sim.

P-Hum... vamos dizer que nós estavamos um pouco mais que amigos...

R-Mais que um pouco...

CeT-E...?

P-Nós nos beijamos...

P-Povo?Já faz 10 dez minutos que eu falei,vcs estão bem?

CeT-Sim.E aposto que vcs ñ contaram isso pra Annabeth?

N-Cara vc acha que ele quer morrer?

CeT-Uhm,ñ sei.

P-Ñ,eu ñ quero morrer,por isso nao falei nada.E vocês não falem nada.

N-Vamo pra outra aba povo.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversa 2.<strong>

$Grover$ está disponível

\~Apolo~/ está disponível

!Rachel! está disponível

#Cronnor £ Travis Stoll# está disponível

=percy= está disponível

%nico% está disponível

N-Então quem ganhou o jogo de basquete?

G-Clarrise.

CeT-Ela é um pesadelo,cara.

Annabethª está na disponível.

A-Percy eu quero conversar com você.

P-O.k.

N-Ui,coitado...

CeT-Pobre homem.

R-Então Apolo...

AP-Sim?

R-Você quer ir ao cinema comigo sábado?

AP-Sim.

CeT-Daqui a pouco vamos ter mais um semideus...

G-Vcs tão danificando minha cabeça._Imagens ruins._

N-Todo mundo tem alguém,só eu que sou alone...

CeT-Nós somos solteiros.

N-Você não iria querer que eu contasse isso pra Katie Bell,né Travis?

CeT-NÃO!Eu...Não sei do que vc tá falando.

N-Sabe sim,chalé,duas noites átras,beijos.E você Cronnor?Lucy¹ não ia querer querer saber disso também,não é?

CeT-Tá cara você venceu.Nós estamos na paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enquanto isso.<strong>_

**Conversa 4.**

A-Olha Percy,vc sabe que eu realmente gosto de você,mas ficar sem saber das coisas é demais.

P-Annabeth,eu não te falei nada,porque não havia nada a contar,porque mesmo sendo ants de nós namoramos que eu fui para lá,eu já estava **_apaixonado_** por vc e vc tinha me beijado um pouco antes de eu sumir,eu fiquei um tempo **sem fazer nada** com ela,mas ela tamém apesar de gostar de mim,não forçou nada,até mesmo porque mesmo que tentasse não ia consiguir pois eu **amo** você.

A-Que lindo Cabeça-de-Alga,eu também te amo.

P-Vamos nos encontrar no shopping agora?

A-Vamos,daqui a meia hora eu vou pra lá.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversa 2.<strong>

AP-Bye gente,tenho uma festa agora.Não morram de saudade.

G-*_*.

CeT-¬¬.

R-Bye.

N-*_*.

\~Apolo~/ não pode responder pois está offline.

R-Vou dormir gente.

G-Tchau eu vou aproveitar e sair tbm.

N-Tchau Grover.

!Rachel! não pode responder pois está offline.

CeT-Tchau Grover.

$Grover$ está offline.

P-Vou sair.

A-Eu tbm.

N-Então como foi a conversa?

P-Foi boa,eu sobrevivi :P.

A-PERCY!Foi boa,o Percy se declarou para mim.

CeT-?.

P-VAMOS EMBORA ANNABETH!

A-Estamos indo no shopping.

P-BYE POVO.

A-Tchau Nico,Travis e Connor.

CeT-Agente vai sair tbm.

N-Agora eu vou ficar entediado¬¬.

CeT-Tu não dorme Nico?

Annabethª está offline.

=percy= está offline.

N-Só cinco horas por dia.

CeT-*o*

N-Sabe,característica de filho de Hades.

CeT-Tá,eu vou sair.

N-Eu tbm,não vou ficar aqui conversando com o vento.

#Cronnor £ Travis Stoll# está offline.

%nico% está offline.

_**FIM.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>E aí?Gostaram?Eu usar o máximo possível de palavras normais,para todas a regiões entenderem.<span>**_

_**Geente,eu quero Reviews,porque na minha fic de Harry Potter não deixaram ¬¬.Pode ser me criticando até a morte.**_

_**E tem muitos erros,porque eu não tenho beta.**_

_**Eu sei que eu disse que podia levar até uma semana pra postar,mas hoje a inspiração veio,era pra tá fazendo a tarefa de Educação Física,mas aqui estou eu...  
><strong>_


End file.
